Lightning Strikes
by potterphilic
Summary: When lightning strikes an ordinary girl, will it change the life, and the lives of her friends, forever?


She stared intently as the rain beat violently against the deck. The storm raged on around her, lightning lighting up the sky in brilliant shades of orange, blue and violet. She heard the cracks of thunder, desperate to be noticed among the bright lights. She stood, rooted to the ground, dry under the roof's overhang. For a moment, she saw a brilliant white light, before a sickening pain erupted in her stomach. She let out a scream which, in loudness, rivaled equally with the thunder. The sky went black; she saw nothing. She never felt the crack as she fell, immobile, onto the deck's surface, her mind unconscious.  
  
She never heard as her mother screamed; her sister wailed in fear; her father ran inside to call 911; and her dogs let out yelps and barks of unknowing. She never knew as she was lifted into the ambulance; carried into the hospital or her family stayed up all night, waiting for her first sign of life.  
  
But when she did awake, she knew she was no longer herself. As the doctors and nurses crowded around her, trying to make sure she was fully alright, she knew that somehow, she was perfectly fine.  
  
"We don't know how she came out of this ordeal without so much as a scratch, save for the crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead. We assume that was where she was struck, as we cannot find any other marks upon her." Her family listened, grateful for the miracle they had been blessed with. But the girl? She was not blessed with a miracle. She alone knew that this night had been fate.  
  
-A Day Later-  
  
"This is Rebecca Goldstein, reporting for Global Television. I'm here with Anya Evans, who survived a lightening strike to the head last night. Anya, if you could tell us, what was it like?" The newscaster was a short, blonde woman with hazel eyes, and she had a distinctly fake look about her.  
  
"I don't really know; I was unconscious for the whole time. All I know was I had a sickening pain in my stomach and forehead, and I suppose I let out a deafening scream." Anya merely sat in her bed, watching as a nurse brought her clothing to the table beside them, just out of the camera's view.  
  
"Well, there you have it. Ron, what other oddities happened last night?" She turned to the girl and smiled her fake cheerful smile.  
  
"That was great. Thanks." She motioned for the cameraman to follow her as she left the room. The nurse, whose graying hair was curled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, stepped over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Your parents are here. The doctor says that you are free to go, and you can go back to school the next day." She smiled before retreating outside the room.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Anya replied, before throwing her legs off the side of the bed. She dressed hastily; glad to be able to leave the horribly sterile and boring place. She nearly ran out to greet her family, who was sitting in the reception area with annoyed looks on their faces. They stood up and smiled happily at the sight of her, and she hugged all of them with the same intensity.  
  
"I'm glad to be going home, but I'm not too glad to be going back to school!" Anya said, shocking herself thoroughly. Never, in all her years, had she said she didn't like school. She had always been a bookworm, and it was rare to find her without a book with her. Her parents seemed to notice this, and gave each other questioning glances.  
  
"Well, we're just glad to have you home and safe." Her mother, Sylvia, replied, leading the way out to the car. Once they'd all settled in, her sister Elizabeth looked at her questioningly before reaching down and taking her hand. She pulled it up to her face and turned to her sister, eyes burning with wonder.  
  
"How'd you get your nails so long? Yesterday you'd chewed them down to nothing!" Anya looked down at her nails, and sure enough, they were the longest they'd ever been.  
  
"I don't know, Liz, I really don't. I guess I just woke up and they were like that." She shrugged and pulled her hand from her sister's, letting it fall down to the seat beside her.  
  
The long car ride home was uneasy, as the family began to notice things about Anya that had changed.  
  
"Your eyes are a bit bluer today, Anya, I wonder why." Vern, her father, had noticed, and wondered aloud.  
  
"They change color sometimes; some days they're grey, some days they're blue, and some days they're green. I think it depends on my mood." She joked, but she was the only one laughing.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey Anya, what's with you getting detention? You've never had one before, you're a good girl!" Her friends had laughed, she however had not. Inside her mind she knew she was changing, her whole body was. Her eyes now shone a clear crystal blue, and her nails had been long for over a week without cracking down the middle and breaking off. Her hair had grown quite fast, gaining two inches in only a week; it was still growing. It had lightened, as well, from the dark chestnut brown into a lighter shade, but each day it lightened more. She grew in the bust area, not rapidly, but faster than she'd grown in two years. Her legs and stomach, which before had been a bit flabby, slimmed; she now was on the verge of a six pack. She knew, in her heart, that these changes weren't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
"I've been late to class lately, I don't know why." She knew why, though; she had not been able to bring herself to get up anymore, and had now begun running to the bus stop and reaching it just as the bus came.  
  
She'd stopped getting great marks, something which her teachers had noticed. Nearly all had requested a meeting with her parents; she had received nearly ten phone calls home because of the concern from her teachers. Her parents had come to many of them, and had been disappointed in Anya; however, they'd simply said it was "shock" from being struck by lightening.  
  
The small, crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead had not lightened, so she went to the salon and had her hair cut so that, for the first time since kindergarten, she had bangs. Somehow, this had felt right to her, though for years she had called bangs "disgusting".  
  
More days passed, and her hair lightened to a dirty blonde; her chest grew to a C cup; her abs firmed into a six pack. Her friends commented everyday on how their friend was changing so rapidly, though none of them said there was anything wrong with this. That was, of course, until the day she changed her name.  
  
She'd walked into the office, a determined look upon her face. Smiling at the receptionist, she asked how she would go about changing her name upon her records. The receptionist laughed and asked why she wanted to, saying that Anya Evans was a perfectly pretty name. Anya merely lowered her eyes at the woman and asked once more, her eyes flashing with mixed determination and boredom as they rolled.  
  
"I wish to change my name to Serenity Moon, and I wish to do it today." The receptionist asked her to step into the vice principal's office and have a seat.  
  
There sat a woman, dressed in a blue and black pant suit, with her blonde hair curled up into a pony tail. She looked Anya over before opening her mouth.  
  
"Miss Evans, why are you in my office?" She had a true look of confusion on her face as she waited for Anya's reply.  
  
"I want my name changed. I want it changed on all my records to Serenity Moon. I would like it done today." Anya sat there, her hands in her lap, looking as though she was in command of the entire world, as though she was royalty.  
  
"Why do you want your name changed, Anya?" She merely looked at Anya in wonderment, as though they were on an equal level.  
  
"I don't know, actually, I just want it changed. Something inside of me tells me that Anya Evans wasn't meant to be my name, but Serenity Moon was." The vice principal nodded her head.  
  
"I'll change it right now, Serenity. Thank you for coming in." It was as though Anya had more power than the vice principal; how could this be, though, if Anya was merely a fifteen year old girl?  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Yates-Millions. I really appreciate it. Oh, and let the teachers know I will not answer the name Anya, or Anastasia, anymore. I will only answer Serenity or Serena." She got up and walked to the door, her mind telling her she had just commanded the vice principal without being yelled at. 'How very strange my life has become,' she mused.  
  
"Will do, Serena." Mrs. Yates-Millions was left there, sitting at her desk. She turned to her computer, opened Serena's file, and began to change everything about the previously-named Anya.  
  
Serena walked down the corridors, amidst shouts of her old name from her friends. At once, she turned to them, as though undignified at the use of the name Anya.  
  
"My name is Serenity Moon, now, and I will no longer answer the name Anya. Call me Serena, or Sere." She had grinned inwardly as she saw the confused looks upon their faces. They were only there for a moment, before they shrugged collectively and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Sere, come to lunch with us, we're going to the mall." Her closet friend, Alysha, had asked, draping her arm around Serena's shoulder. They walked off, leaving the lone male, Chris, staring behind them. 'She's grown up quite nicely,' he though to himself, before shaking his head to clear the thought.  
  
That night, Serena was sitting in her room, thinking about the change she had gone through. She combed her hair, which was now golden blonde, waist length, and straight; it had once been shoulder length, chestnut brown and corkscrew curls. 'Big change,' she thought, glancing in the mirror. She caught her eyes, which were a crystal blue, a huge change from the dull grey they had once been. Her eyes drifted down upon her body, to her large chest and tiny waist, and her long, slender legs. She'd become klutzy, something she had never been before; but even with her clumsy tendencies she was still as graceful as a gazelle.  
  
She'd become able to run long distances, and actually do well in gym, occasionally beating Alysha in a race; this in itself shocked her, as before she couldn't even run for a minute straight.  
  
A storm raged around her, and in the distance she heard the deafening cracks of thunder and saw the brilliant light show. A thought raced through her head, as though she was guiding the light to strike. 'Find them! Find the rest of my friends, change them as well! I need my friends!' Her mind cried out, and she watched as the lightning struck a few houses to the north of her. They looked as though they were in the area of her friend's houses, and in her heart she hoped they'd strike the right people.  
  
-----  
  
A month had passed, and five of the old Anya's friends had been struck as well. The first had been Chris, who had changed rapidly after the strike. His former self had dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a not-so-fit form. He'd changed, however, so that he now had black hair which lay unkempt upon his head; his eyes had darkened to a midnight blue; his once pudgy stomach now had a six pack that most guys could only wish for and most girls dreamt about. His name change was brought about a swiftly as Serena's; he now called himself Darien Shields. He had grown into a guy who could charm every girl, and though he was chased by nearly all of them, he had his eyes set on only one girl; Serena.  
  
Alysha, who had once been blonde and brown eyed, had matured into a charming, graceful girl who all the guys were after. The change had not been great, but her hair had grown to her waist and her brown eyes had changed to a blue like Serena's. She was still as athletic as before, though now she drew attention from all the guys as she did it. Her peppy attitude and brilliant smile had brought her to be on the cheer team, something she'd thought was stupid before. Her name changed to Mina Richardson, and she was one of the most popular girls in the school.  
  
Laura, who had once been short with curly hair, grew to be a very pretty young woman. She slimmed to a figure that rivaled Mina's, grew to be taller than all the other girls, and her once blue eyes changed to a deep green. Her short, curly hair grew out and became straight, darkening to a chestnut brown. She began to cook at home, and became very good at it; the rest of the girl often spent a night at her house to benefit from her amazing culinary skills. She changed her name as well; and became known as Lita Knightly.  
  
Colby, who was a short as Laura with brown hair and boring brown eyes, grew taller and slimmer as well. Her hair change to a black, though in certain lights you'd swear it was violet; her eyes were very dark as well, and most people said they were violet as well. She learnt more martial arts and mastered it quickly, threatening all the guys who hit on her that 'if you can't beat me in a fight, why would I date you?' She, too, changed her name, and Rei 'black belt' Rinaldi became part of the new group.  
  
The last person to complete their change had been Gena, whose short brown and blonde hair and green eyes had made her a raving beauty. She matured, though more in the mind than in her body; her grades flew up so high that it was rare to see her receive lower than a ninety on anything. Her hair changed, as well, to a black; tinges of dark blue shone through, complementing her newly midnight blue eyes. She changed her name to Amy Anderson and settled down from her previous life of partying and smoking into being one of the brightest students in the school.  
  
As strange as it may be, however, it seemed as though no one took notice. Teachers didn't question Amy's new marks; they never asked Lita how she learned to cook so well so fast. It was as though the whole world just accepted this, and found nothing wrong with the transformation of six ordinary people into complete strangers.  
  
That night, while everyone was asleep, the six friends all awoke at the same time. Somehow, they all knew to meet at the nearby park, underneath the shelter of an old gazebo. As each dressed and made their way to the park, the clouds parted above them to show the silver moon. The light fell down upon the gazebo, casting a shadow upon their surroundings. When all were standing in a circle, they joined hands, as though someone had told them to. With the blink of an eye they were lifted up, carried to the moon on a silver shaft of light. They landed there, on a stone gazebo like the one on earth. They let their hands drop to their sides, eying the surrounding areas with wonder. They looked down to see a tiny woman with wings on the ground, and she floated up to their eye level.  
  
"I am Queen Serenity of the Moon. This is your home." She waited for them to ask questions, but when they stood silent, she carried on. "I brought you here to show you your destiny. You are all sailor scouts, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom." The group looked at the tiny woman, whose silver hair was pulled into two buns on either side, with pigtails hanging down her back beside her. She had blue eyes like Serena's, though hers were tired and dim with years of pain.  
  
"Serena, you are Sailor Moon; Mina, you are Sailor Venus; Rei, you are Sailor Mars; Lita, you are Sailor Jupiter; Amy, you are Sailor Mercury. Darien, you are Tuxedo Mask, also known as the Prince of the Earth." She launched into a full account of how the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed; how she had sent the group to earth one thousand years into the future to prevent their deaths. She told them that she knew the evil was coming back, so she'd struck each one of them with lightning to help their transformations. At the end, with a tearful goodbye and a wish of good luck, she sent them back to earth to the place they'd come from. The group had separated there, heading back to their respective families; before they left, though, they all shared the aloud their feelings of wonder at how their lives had changed.  
  
-----  
  
Hey guys! I was watching last night as this huge thunderstorm attacked my city, and this idea just hit me. This is just a one shot, though, my view of one way the sailor scouts could have been created. Please review and let me know your ideas on this! Also, I'm kind of wondering if I've got any problems as a writer, so if you have any criticism, I'd really like to hear it! Thanks! 


End file.
